Apocalyptic Future
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: The Lab Rats Get a surprise when a a group of kids show up from the future. Who are they and Why are they here?
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go! Chapter 1 Is A Go...Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS!**

Unknown POV

"Where are we?"I asked. I looked around, Confused. My Three cousins are with me, But for some strange reason...I don't know where we are. "I don't know, But we have to go. Remember what Dad said." My Older cousin said. Oh, I forgot. My name's Belle. Two of us are girls. The other's names are Aaliyah, Ryan and Jake. Ryan's the Oldest. "You Mean what _Our parents_ said." Aaliyah corrected. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now let's go. We have to find them."

Bree's POV:

"For the last Time, Pizza is _not_ a vegetable," I said, Irritatingly. I just got finished Explaining to Adam that Pizza isn't Garden food. "Well, I mean it should, It has tomatoes in it, Doesn't it?" He asked again.

I groaned then Flopped on the couch. Just then Leo walked in. "Hey, Guys. Have you seen Big D? I need to ask him for something." "What?" I asked. "$1,000." He responded. I smiled. "Hey, Guys. What do you want for dinner?" Tasha asked, walking in the kitchen.

Just then, Adam hopped up. "Hey...Tasha? Is Pizza a Vegetable,"He asked, looking at me on the last part. "No." She said. "I told you," I commented, texting away on my phone. Mr. Davenport Then came downstairs. "Hey, Big D, Can I have a Thousand dollars?" Leo asked, waving his hands.

"Sure, You want it in Imaginary Twenties or Imaginary Hundreds?" He asked, Rhetorically. Leo turned to face Tasha. "Real nice husband you've got here, Mom." He said, blankly. "Leo, why do you need the money?"Mr. Davenport asked. "'Cause, I need to seal the deal with Janelle," Leo said. "Plus after the Incident with the Cyborg Shark, I owe her $500 shoes." "How about 100?" Mr. Davenport added. "200 and we've got a deal," Then Chase ran in, Holding a small device.

"Guys look. I've managed to recreated the alternate universe portal, But _smaller._ " He said. Leo sighed, grabbed the device, slammed it on the floor stomping on it until it was nothing but rubble. "Haven't you learned the first time?" He asked, Then flopped on the couch. Just then, A bright white light flashed across the room, Blinding the occupants. "What the-"Leo Started, but when the flash dissipated, There standing in the middle of the room was 4 children, No older than 14. To me, they looked like mini "Uses", but there were two girls.

The first one had long, Dark brown hair, Hazel eyes and a Light scar on her forehead. The other one had light brown skin, dark brown hair, Deep brown eyes and a natural smile. The boys were different. One had Light brown hair, Green eyes, and the other had Medium brown hair and Brown eyes. We stood in silence, before someone broke the ice. "OK, Who are these people? Is this a Prank? Will somebody tell me something?" It was Mr. Davenport.

"Firstly, Let's stay _calm,"_ Chase said, then turned to face the mysterious guests. "And Secondly, Where did you guys come from?" The first one to speak up was the brown-eyed boy. "One, I'm Jake," He said, then pointed to the others, announcing their names.

"Belle, Aaliyah, and Ryan." "So-"I started. "How old are you? Where did you come from? Who are you guys?" Adam asked,Impatiently, Cutting me off. Ryan smiled. "First, In order," He said, Muttering the last part. "I'm 14, Belle's 13, Aaliyah's 13 and Jake's 12. Second We came from The future," Once he said that, I heard myself Gasp. "And Lastly," He took a step closer to us. "We're your Children." Now I knew my mouth was wide open. I looked over at the rest of my family. Leo was staring at them with his mouth open Too, Adam was looking at them in unbelief, Stood like a statue, Tasha had a shocked expression on her face, and Mr. Davenport looked like he was gonna pass out. Until he turned to the two of them. "We're your Grandchildren." Jake said. Apparently, That was the last straw Mr. Davenport passed out.

Tasha's POV

We helped Pick up Donald off of the floor and sat him up on the couch. "Are you OK , Now ?" I asked. He regained consciousness 2 minutes ago, but his body wouldn't catch up. 'I-I think so. I Had a weird dream. Some kids came from the future, saying-" He started. "It wasn't a Dream." Leo said, Cutting him off. Donald stared at them for Second, Before noticing the Lost children. "Oh, For-" He mumbled, Threatening to collapse again. I grabbed him and pulled him back on the couch. "S-So If you're from the future, Then How come your here? Why did your parents send you?" Chase asked. "Well, Because,"Belle piped up. "In the future..It's not pretty. Buildings destroyed, Cities are gone."

"It's Pretty much like the Apocalypse. Everything is gone. " Aaliyah added. "Basically, our parents sent us back here...for a second chance. They need you to take down "The Ruler"." Jake said. "And.. Who is that?" Bree asked. "I think in the past, They used to call him "Krane"." Ryan said. "So what do you want us do do?" Chase asked. "Well, we have to look for him and take him down." Jake said. "It's late now, How about we start tomorrow?" Donald offered. The "Younger" Kids nodded. "Well, goodnight." Leo said, Heading upstairs.

"This is crazy.." Adam mumbled, as the Bionics headed downstairs. I started to go upstairs, when I heard someone call, "Grandma?" I turned around. It was Belle. "Yes, Sweetie?" I asked. "Do you think they...Care about us, Even though, it's like..., The past?" She asked. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?" "I Don't know,"She said, scratching her head. "I guess I'm just tired." I smiled. "It'll be OK, mow get some rest." I advised. She smiled. I walked back upstairs heading to our room. ' _Family,'_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Reading Guys! Comment! Tell me what you think. I DO NOT Own Lab Rats.**

Belle's POV

 _"I Don't know what to do?" I cried. My father knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "It's OK, 'll be fine." He reassured. "But...But Daddy, I'm scared." I said, tearing up. "Sweetheart, come here." My father said, pulling me into a hug. " I'll be there with you, remember it's only the past , I'll see you there." I looked at him. "You'll know who I am?" I asked. "I'll know who you are." Just then The message phone crackled. "A...W...Ha...t..go.."The device spat. "I have to go, Now go with your cousins." My father said. I hugged him one last time, before heading over to the portal, where my cousins were. I looked at my Father, Aunt and Uncles one last time before, The portal sucked us in. "Dad..." I whispered, Then the room turned to darkness._

I woke up in a cold sweat, Panting. I looked around the room, then out the window. It was still dark outside. I looked at the clock, that flashed 1:04. I decided to get some water, so I climbed out of bed and skipped into the kitchen. I grabbed a Glass of water and sat down at the counter, silently sipping the water. After I finished, I sat Thinking. _"I miss you, Daddy,"_ I was interrupted from my Thoughts.

"Hey," I turned around to see it was Adam. "Hi,"I responded. "You can join me if you want." He walked over and sat next me. "When I was...8, I was Bullied,"I confessed. "People thought that I was "Pretty" Dumb and Underestimated me." He nodded. I continued. "See, growing up in the middle of a war was hard and my childhood was never easy, but here I am."I conclude.

"Well," Adam started. "I don't think your dumb. In fact, people underestimate me ALL the time. I know a lot more than they think I do." I smirked. "I like your hair," He said. "Thanks," I said, then looked at the clock. 1:35. "Well, I guess we better get to bed," Adam said. I nodded. "Night," I called, Heading upstairs. "Night,". ' _Looks like I'll sleep good Tonight.'_

 _Tasha's POV_

I woke up and saw the kids on the couch, then I looked over to see Donald at the counter. "Honey?"I said, Walking over. "This is NOT how you're told you're a Grandparent!" He said, Frantically. I sat next to Him. "Donald, It's fine. Besides, you should know this is not a normal family." He nodded.

"Yeah." "OK guys," Bree started. "What's the plan?" Ryan stood up."So, We stop the Ruler in the past, So he doesn't take control of the future." He said. "OK, Let's suit up." Chase said. The Other two nodded, then ran off. "Soo..." Leo said, Leaning the incoming question to the "Younger Kids". "What's It like in the future?" They all blinked, but Jake spoke up first. "Oh, It's all Peaches and Cream, we have the greatest internet connection and it's always gorgeous."He responded, sarcastically. "Hmm.." Leo added. "Dude, That was sarcasm."Aaliyah said, Blatantly. Leo smiled proudly. "I know,"

Just then, the other Three bionics came back into the room, all dressed in their mission suits. "Leo, you ready?" Chase asked. "Yup," He said then pressed a button on his watch.

5 seconds later, he stood in the same place completely dressed in his suit. "How did you Do that?" Bree asked, amazed. " A little something I invented," Leo said, proudly. "Not to Ruin your moment here, but we Gotta move." Ryan piped up.

"It's time to go team." Chase said. "Always saving the world," I muttered under my breath. "Mom, we'll be fine." Leo said, coming over to give me a hug. Once I gave evertone a hug, I stepped back. "Don't worry, we'll be back." Bree said. Then just like that, The house was empty except for two occupants. ' _Please be safe,'_ I prayed.

Leo's POV

"Ok, can someone _Please_ tell me where we are?" I asked. It seems like we're lost because... I don't think Krane's lair is in a landfill. "Why are we at a Garbage disposal plant?" Bree questioned. "Enough with questions," Ryan demanded, somewhat irritated. " I know where we are. Its here." I glanced warily at my brothers and sister.

"Well, I don't see Krane." I said. "Can we please leave, It _stinks._ " Adam complained. "I thought--" Jake started, then was cut off by a loud scraping noise. Covering our ears, we saw a man standing on top of a pile of Trash. "Come here to Die?" He yelled. "Really, are you kidding me!" I grumped. The man jumped down and strolled over to us.

Clearly, I could see he had a _Giant_ scar on the right side of his face, going down to his neck. "Hexikai, What do you want?" Ryan spat. "What do I want? To kill you of course." he mocked, the unsheathed two Saw-Looking things. "Oh, Crud."I muttered.

"Oh, Wow," Hexikai marveled. " I see you came back to Join forces with your Parents." I readied myself for battle. "How are you holding up there, Belle?" He taunted. The Hazel eyed girl tensed for a second, but stood unfazed. "Just stop, Hexikai, you can't defeat us." Aaliyah announced. Said person scoffed. "Oh, yes I can, Little girl." Hexikai started. "If you believe I cannot defeat you, come find out." I Frowned. _'There_ _goes Krane,'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story lately. I've been busy...with other stuff. Anyway, I hope Y'all like it! Enjoy!**

 **Belle's POV**

I jumped ontop of a damaged car and pulled out a couple guns. Hexikai noticed and flung a long silver knife at me which I dodged.

Noticing this fight was going nowhere, I decided to change up the script a bit. I climbed higher to the top and grabbed a Anvil and flung it over to the villian's direction. I know it looks weird that a 13-year old throwing 2 Ton objects, but hey! Who said we _weren't_ weird.

When Hexikai deflected the object, Jake ran up to him abd kicked him back a few feet. "Woah, You guys have bionics?" Leo asked incrediously. "Duh!" Aaliyah said. Suddenly a energy wave blasted us back.

"You are all worthy foes," Hexikai growled. "But if you wish to save the future, you better hurry up. Time is running out." And with that, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Bree asked. Ryan flipped out a Holo-projector and it showed the city a few years from now. "The future," He said. "We gotta move. The more time we waste, The harder it is to find krane."

"Uh," Chase buzzed. "Last time I checked, I was mission leader." Ryan snorted. "Oh, well." I smirked. "Oh, Snap!" Adam bellowed. "Guys, come on we're losing daylight." Bree reminded. I charged to the front of the group and marched on.

 **Jake's POV**

"So.. where are we headed?" Leo asked. "The last place Krane was seen before his Rise to power. " I answered. Soon, we found a giant warehouse bulding surrounded by wired fences.

"This is it." Ryan said. Once we made it through the fences, We crept into the building. "Oh, you made it." A voice boomed. Out of the shadows, a man stepped into the light. It revealed to be krane. "How'd I know you'd cone?" He asked. "We know your liitle plan, krane. You're going down." Chase announced. Krane laughed maniacally. "Oh? Come find out!'" He boomed.

Then the fight broke out. When krane tried to throw a punch at me, I Supersped out of the way. "Hey!" Belle called. As soon as he turned to face her, Blistering hot lasers met his his chest. He yelled in pain, but then he started asorbing the heat. The fire brewed in his palm until it shot out blowing Belle from her position and she crashed into a wall. "Belle!" I yelled, running over to her.

She was unconcious, but her pulse was still strong. I turned to see Leo asorbing the same kind of energy, except he aimed it at Krane. The energy blasted him backwards, hitting the floor. "Guys!" I yelled. They ran over to me, crowding the girl. "She's Out." I finished.

"Adam, grab her. We got to go." Chase instructed. "What about Krane?" Leo asked. "We'll worry about him later, we gotta get her home."

After Belle was secured, Ryan took out his teleporter and pressed a button. There was a flash and It was dark.

 **Aaliyah's POV**

Teleporting back to the house, Adam carefully set Belle down on the couch. "How was the Miss--" Davenport started. "What happened?" He asked. "We found Krane." I said. "But, we kinda underestimated him a bit."

"He's Psycho Dictator in the Future, but we kind of _assumed_ he would be a little... Weaker." Jake added. Davenport looked at us Incredulously before turning to the Older kids. "Adam, Bree go get the Med Supplies." He instructed. The Teens nodded and ran off to the lab. "Chase, Go get the X-Ray Screener." The last Teen ran off for the object.

It was quiet. "So.." leo started. "Do you guys have Cyborg Sharks?" I gave blank look as did the the Others. "Stop talking," Davenport balnkly said. A groan sounded through the silent air, and I looked to see Belle waking up. "Anybody get the License plate number of that bus?" She half-Joked.

"You Ok, B? " Jake asked. She nodded slowly, sitting up. The Older Trio came running in, the stopped once they saw Belle. "You alright, Belle?" Chase asked. She nodded again. "So what do we about Krane?" I asked. "No doubt that he's already gone somewhere.. But we need to stop him Before..." Jake drifted.

"Before what?" Bree asked.

"Before he makes an alliance with Hexikai." Ryan finished. Four gasps were heard.

No surprise There.


End file.
